1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system for mounting, and particularly to a system for automatically mounting workpieces on an apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Automation technology is widely used in mounting of workpieces, and is commonly used to mount small metallic workpieces such as bolts. However, automation has resulted in fewer and fewer operators present during auto-mounting processes. Consequently, finding of mis-mounted workpieces is not consistent or thorough.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.